The Room
by NekoSama's Pet
Summary: Who said punishment can't be pleasurable?


**The Room**

It had been a relatively peaceful day at the Kaiba mansion. Seto Kaiba was working hard in his study, not aware that he was about to be disturbed by the most annoying thing in the world... _his twin sister. _

"Big brother!" Laria called, appearing in the doorway.

"He's not here right now," Seto said, not even bothering to look up from the paper we was reading, "Please leave a message after the beep."

Laria waited for a couple seconds, she then shuffled impatiently and asked "... Where's the beep?"

"There isn't one, now go away," the CEO snapped at her. Laria pouted.

"But I'm bored," she whined, finally entering the room.

"I'm working, Lar," Seto said, looking up from his paper at last.

"But you're _always _working!" she whined again. Laria then hoisted herself onto Seto's desk, sitting in front of her brother so that he was seated between her legs. Seto's eyes traveled up his sisters creamy pale legs to the short black skirt she was wearing. Laria must have known he was watching because she spread her legs a little further so he could see the lacy pink panties she was wearing.

The CEO's pants were growing very tight. He wanted to rip off those panties and taste his sister. He wished he could take her on his desk right then and there... But he couldn't. He stood and leaned over Laria, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry, sis," he sighed, "I really have to get this work done."

Laria frowned and closed her legs as Seto sat down again. She was disappointed, but she knew that Kaiba Corp. had to come first. But she was so horny at the moment... now what was she going to do. Then she got an idea, if she couldn't have one brother, perhaps she could have her other brother.

She glanced around, "Where's Mokey?"

"I sent him to '_the room_' for a time out," Seto answered, lost in his papers again.

There was one room in the mansion strictly dedicated to punishments and time outs, known only as: the room. Laria smirked, perfect.

"I see," she said, next to her on the next was a big stack of papers, Seto still wasn't paying attention to her. She casually slide the papers off the desk. The flew down and scattered over the floor with a loud _woosh_. Seto's attention snapped back to his sister. She tried to look innocent, "Whoops!"

"Lar!" Seto snapped looking at the papers on the floor.

"Oh dear, look at the mess I made!" Laria hopped off the desk, "Well I guess I'll need to go to time out too!"

Seto raised an eyebrow at her as she grinned and walked out of the room. He wanted to be mad at her... but he did enjoy watching her leave. One thing was sure, Laria was up to something.

-(-)-

The Room was located on the far side of the Kaiba Mansion where not many people ever ventured. Laria practically ran there. She slowed her pace just outside the room, she gripped the doorknob and gradually opened the door. Inside the room there was only a few things, mostly just a bed and a wardrobe that was lock. Mokuba sat on the bed with his arms crossed. He looked up when he heard the door creak.

"Big sis!" his eyes lit up, "Did Seto say I can come out of time out?"

"Actually I've been sent to time out too," Laria said sitting down on the bed next to her younger brother.

"Well at least I have someone to talk to now," Mokuba sighed, "It's so boring in time out by yourself."

"Yeah, I'm bored too," Laria said with a sly grin, "Would you like to play with me?"

"Sure!" Mokuba said excitedly, "What game do you want to play?"

"It's not so much a game," said Laria, "But it sure is fun."

The youngest Kaiba gave her a questioning look.

"Do you know what Seto and I like to do when we're alone..." Laria leaned close to her brother and whispered in his ear, "... _we make love._"

His innocent eyes widened significantly, "B- but you're..."

"Twins?" Laria finished his sentence, she ran her fingers through his long black hair as she spoke, "Mokey, sex is all about knowing your partner, and who knows you better then your brother."

She leaned close again and added lustfully, "Or sister."

Mokuba shifted uncomfortable at her words, and she knew they were having an effect on him. She licked her lips and tried to imagine what was going on in his innocent little mind. She knew that Mokuba's class had just gone through sex ed. Laria had waited a long time for this, she loved both her brothers, she wanted Mokuba just as much as she wanted Seto. She just had to wait till he was ready.

And now he was.

"This mansion isn't as big as you think," Laria continued, "I know what you've been doing at night."

Mokuba's face flushed at deep red. How did Laria know he had been experimenting with his body? He thought he'd been so secretive.

"No need to be ashamed, Mokey," Laria chuckled, running her hand over her breasts, "I pleasure myself all the time."

The young Kaiba's face grew even more red, and he squeaked, "R-really?"

"Mmmhmm," her hand traveled lower, "Wanna watch me?"

Mokuba nodded wordlessly, unable to take his eyes off her hand as it reached her skirt. Laria laid back on the bed, spreading her legs wide in front of her younger brother. Her fingers rubbed gently over her panties, they were already wet. Mokuba stared wide eyed at her as she moaned and rubbed herself harder. So many unexplained feelings were burning inside him. Laria slipped off her panties and Mokuba got his first look at a real life pussy. It was so smooth and slick.

Laria moaned again as she slide a finger into her wet pussy, thrusting it in and out a few times. Mokuba was now becoming _very_ uncomfortable in the pantaloon area. He did his best not to show this, but Laria quickly picked up on it. She removed her finger and sat up, smirking at her younger brother.

"Your turn."

Mokuba looked away nervously, "Ok..."

He unzipped his pants, freeing his erection. Laria smiled at his size.

"My, you're quite developed there, Mokey," she said, "You may even be as big as Seto one day."

Mokuba blushed again as he wrapped his fingers around the length. Pumping it a few times. Laria watched eagerly as her inexperienced brother played with himself. She was looking forward to teaching the boy all the pleasures of love making.

"Doesn't that feel good?" Laria crawled over him, grasping his length as well and guiding him to pump it harder, "Just imagine how good it feels with another person."

Electricity ran through his small frame, he had only masturbated a few times. He had never dreamed of anything like this. Laria worked his manhood with such skill, he was on edge in seconds.

"You can play with your sister if you want, Mokey," Laria grinned.

Mokuba look down at her dripping wet pussy. He reached over and ran his fingers over it, it was so warm. His fingers fumbled around until he felt a small lump. He rubbed it slowly. Laria shivered, his timid touches were driving her crazy. Mokuba's hand moved lower, pushing his finger into his sister. So this is where he put his...

"Big sis?" he asked shyly, "Can I... make love to you?"

"Anything you want little brother," Laria chuckled.

She pulled up her skirt and leaned back on the bed again, displaying herself to the young boy. Mokuba awkwardly moved into position, Laria used her hand to guide him until the tip of his erection was at her entrance.

"Ready?"

Laria looked at him with a loving smile, "Fuck my brains out, Mokey!"

Mokuba thrust his hips forward, inserting himself in his sisters pussy with one quick motion. His breath caught in his throat, the passage was so tight and hot, he had never felt anything so good. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust inside her again, this time a little harder. He felt his body tensing, he knew the climax was coming, but he willed it away. He wanted to enjoy this longer.

Laria moaned loudly as Mokuba got into a steady rhythm of pounding her pussy. She closed her eyes, she couldn't believe this was his first time. He was already almost as skilled as Seto, which was saying something seeing how just a smirk from her big brother was enough to make her panties damp.

It didn't take Mokuba long to max her limit.

"Oh yes, little brother," Laria cried out, gripping the bed below her as he continued to thrust deep inside her, "I'm so clos-"

"LAR!"

The two jumped and looked over at the door. Seto Kaiba stood over the threshold looking furious. Mokuba pulled out and scuttled away from his sister, he had never seen Seto look so mad. Laria sat up and bit her lip, she knew she was in real trouble now. The twins had talked about introducing their little brother into their sex acts, but they were going to do it together.

"Did you forget something, sis?" Seto asked, stepping into the room.

"I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened," Laria dropped her head sadly, "I'm sorry big bro."

"You will be sorry," the CEO growled, "Cause you're really going to get it."

Mokuba didn't say anything, he knew better then to draw attention to himself when Seto wasn't in a good mood. He huddled in the corner feeling very ashamed for what he'd done with his sister, it was obvious Seto wanted her all to himself. Mokuba watched as his older brother walked over the locked wardrobe, he pulled a small key out of his pocket and unlocked it. The youngest Kaiba had always wondered what was in the wardrobe, his eyes widened when the doors swung open.

Inside the wardrobe was filled whips and chains, with everything from nipple clamps to ball gags... and a whole assortment of items Mokuba didn't even know what they were for.

Seto grabbed a pair of handcuffs, and turned back to his sister.

"Take your clothes off," he commanded.

Laria nodded, slipping off her skirt. Her top and bra were also stripped off quickly and thrown silently to the floor. When she stood before them completely naked Seto walked around her and handcuffed her hands behind her back. She struggled with them a little bit, but was unable to get free.

"You've been a _very_ bad girl, sis," Seto said, returning to the wardrobe and grabbing out a riding crop.

"I know, big brother," Laria answered as she was bent roughly over the bed, her ass now up in the air.

"How dare you ruin the beautiful innocence of our little brother..." he raised the riding crop high and looked over at Mokuba with a smirk, "...Without me!"

The loud smack echoed through the room as he brought the riding crop down hard against his sisters backside. Laria cried out in pain, tears coming to her eyes. Before she had time to recover she was whipped again.

"I'm sorry!" Laria pleaded as Seto continued to beat her hard.

"Lies!" the CEO snarled at her.

Mokuba watched the scene in fear, was Seto really hurting their sister? It sure sounded like those hits would be horrible, but there was something in her cries that almost sounded like she... _liked it. _He was seeing a side to the twins he could have never imagined.

Seto's attention was divided between his siblings, he had to watch his sister to make sure his hits landed where they were supposed to, and he also kept an eye on his brother. He looked shocked, but he was still hard... good he wasn't turned off by this. Seto decided it was time to have some real fun. He dropped the riding crop to the floor and spread Laria's legs wide.

"Watch this, Mokey," he said, unzipping himself, finally freeing his engorged erection (Mokuba's eyes widened again when he saw how _big_ Seto was), "I'm going to show you how to _really_ satisfy a woman."

With that Seto slammed himself deep into his sister. Laria buried her face in the bed and cried out in pleasure and pain as Seto began pounding her pussy as hard as he could without giving her a chance to adjust to his size. She was so wet, he had no problem thrusting deeper and harder each time.

Laria's loud cries and moans filled the room. Mokuba was entranced, he couldn't take his eyes off the twins. HIs erection painfully needed attention. He wrapped his hand around again and pumped himself as he watched his brother pound his sister into the bed. Seto gripped Laria's long mahogany hair and jerked it back roughly as he rammed himself as deep as he could.

"Big brother!" Tears fell from her eyes and she let out a pleasure filled shriek as her climax hit her hard. Hot juices squirted down onto the bed.

Seto quickly pulled out of her, she let out a whine at the lose, but collapsed into a panting heap on the bed. He returned to the wardrobe, grabbing a small bottle and turning to his younger brother. Seto chuckled when he saw what Mokuba was doing.

"I see your enjoying yourself, Mokey," Seto said walking back to the bed. Mokuba blushed again and quickly removed his hand, the CEO chuckled again, "Come here."

The youngest Kaiba got and joined his siblings on the bed. Seto opened the bottle and squeezed some clear liquid in his hand. He dropped the bottle to the floor and rubbed the liquid over Mokuba's length. The young boy shivered as the cold hit his hot flesh, but it quickly warmed up, he closed his eyes enjoying how Seto worked his erection until it was nice and slick.

"Did you like your sisters pussy?" Seto asked, taking his hand off his younger brother. Mokuba nodded timidly.

"It felt really good," he said quietly.

"Well I know something that'll feel even better," said Seto, he rubbed his oiled finger around Laria's pucker, slowly sliding his finger in. She whimper and squirmed and the intrusion. Mokuba was confused... was Seto talking about fucking _that_ hole? Seto slipped his finger out. He laid back on the bed, pulling Laria on top of him. It was a bit awkward since she still had no use of her arms thanks to the handcuffs. He guided her, sitting her down on his erection again. She moaned softly, rocking her hips slowly against her brother, her body was so sensitive now.

"Lean down," he whispered to Laria. She nodded and bent over Seto, displaying her ass to her younger brother. Mokuba's eyes widened, he did mean _that _hole! He knelt behind his sister, positioning his length to her pucker.

"That's right, little brother," Laria smiled back at him.

"Just be very gentle," said Seto in a loving tone, "We don't want to hurt our sister."

It was weird to hear him say that after what he'd just done to her, but Mokuba nodded and slowly pushed his length into Laria's ass, gasping at how tight it was. She groaned as he filled her, Seto held her hips steady until Mokuba was fully inside her. He looked to his big brother for instructions.

Seto waited a few seconds to let Laria adjust, then he said, "Fuck her."

Mokuba pulled out and thrust slowly into her again, another moan fell from her lips as she was pushed deeper onto Seto's length. After a few more thrusts Mokuba was able to work up a moderate speed, the oldest Kaiba rocked his hips in time with the youngest thrusts. Laria squirmed between them.

She was in ecstasy. It was like a dream come true, being fucked by both her brothers. She never felt so good in her entire life. It didn't take her long to get to the edge again. Mokuba was on the edge as well, he didn't want to stop, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold it. Seto picked up on this, he rocked his hips faster.

Laria's body tensed and she cried out, coming for a second time. The tightness around Mokuba's length become unbelievably tighter causing him to spill his seed deep inside his sisters ass. Seto thrust his hips up a few more times bringing Laria to multiple orgasms.

"Fuck!" Seto groaned, coming hard himself, filling his sister with his hot seed. The three of them collapsed into a tangled heap.

"You two are incredible," Laria said once she caught her breath. Seto nuzzled her neck.

"You are too, sis."

Mokuba looked over at his older brother and sister with a smile, "Just so you guys know, if this is how all time outs are going to be, I might just have to get in trouble a lot more often."

**End.**

**-P.S. I'm not a bad writer, 4Kids just dubs me that way-  
**


End file.
